


don't lose control

by dledee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, character exploration, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he can't help but play different kinds of games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't lose control

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure what this is supposed to be, possibly just for the sake of reminding the fandom that Elijah's not a charming vampire knight saving little girls from their lives of boredom.  
> And not sure about tags so....

The girl in front of him, no older than sixteen, was scared. Oh, so very scared, he could smell her fear from the chair he was sitting on as he watched her. Her only rule was that she was meant to not run away. Anything else was fair game. And he planned on getting the rest out of her. This fear was only the start. 

“Take off your shirt.” Inflexible voice, no emotion as he heard her cry, whimper for him not to do this to her. Did she think she stood a chance? “Do it if you wanna leave here in one piece.” Yes, he could’ve compelled her. But it was much more satisfying to see her follow through with the order on her own. It was more satisfying to see her make herself take the shirt off reluctantly, begging him to stop, reminding him that she was just a girl. A smirk. Wasn’t that why he had chosen her? 

She stood there, her stomach bare and a bra the only thing covering the upper part of her body. “Don’t stop there. Trousers now.” He was smiling, that charming smile that always had people doing what he wanted, that smile that worked so much better than compulsion. And the fearful girl did exactly what he said. She was starting to look better by the second. Now that the curves of her body weren’t hidden behind useless fabric. He got up from the chair, one hand held out asking her to give him the clothes. And she was still locked in her place while he carefully folded them, putting them in a tidy pile where they wouldn’t bother anyone, ignoring whatever words came from her mouth. Even though they were starting to get annoying. A sigh. 

“Let’s set out some rules, shall we?” Eyes locking with hers. This time he was compelling her. “We are limiting the words you can speak so we can both make the best of it. You get out alive and I just get what I want. That said, you will stop begging me to let you go, you will stop trying to remind me of your name, and you will stop asking why this is happening. You still get to cry and whimper so it shouldn’t be too hard, _should it_?” There an almost imperceptible hiss at the end of the sentence, and no way to refute it. “Now…” His eyes explored her body, one of his own rules, see, don’t touch. No matter how badly he wanted to touch her and be the one to claim that pristine skin as his. Bites and scratches, bruises until it was impossible to recognize. But that wasn’t gonna happen. 

His shape leaned into her. Not touching. But whispering in her ear, letting his breath hit her. “You know what you do when you’re all alone and dirty thoughts can’t leave your mind… Skin grazing against skin, your breath becoming shallow, whimpers wanting to leave you as your fingers touch that special place in your body. Unable to stop until you feel all that tension leave you.” He leaned back, eyes watching as her tear filled ones widen in shock, in fear, in a thousand other emotions he did not feel like paying attention to. “You will do that for me.” Smiling, voice like velvet against the girl he could not touch. And who was not doing what he said. That warranted a more compelling order. “ _Now_.” Not too much patience. She could cry. That should be enough. And if it wasn’t, then he could also take that away. 

Sitting back on his chair he watched the girl. Hoping she wouldn’t make him have to kill her for failing to comply to the orders he gave, or just by being an absolute bore. Fortunately for her, she was willing to start doing what he wanted, her hand moving to the panties he had left her with. Pleading eyes unable to ask him why he was doing this, even if he saw the question clearly there, it made everything more interesting. “Isn’t it better when there’s no fabric between your finger and your cunt?” Just a suggestion. If she was smart she would take it. Turns out she _was_ smart. 

She kept on being smart, following his _every_ suggestion. Faster. Stop. Don’t lose your balance. And don’t come until I say so or I’ll kill you. The fake, charming smile never leaving his lips as the girl’s tears mingled with moans, as the pain and pleasure turned into the same. As it always should be. 

It didn’t take too long for her to be almost at her breaking point, begging him to let her come, begging him to let it end, probably praying that this would be over by then. Little did she know. 

He got up, small steps towards her, in no worry as he walked around her, eyes following him through the room. But she knew well enough not to stop by now. She had learnt the rules perfectly. Smart girl. One turn around her and he stopped in front of her, letting their eyes meet, leaning close to her. “So close, aren’t you?” Still not touching, still following his own rules, but just breathing into her neck. And she gasped, him knowing right away that _someone_ had broken the rules. They always did. 

“Remember what we said? Oops.” And it was a second before his fangs pierced through her skin, his own rules disregarded as she broke the ones she should’ve been following. Draining the pretty, scared, little girl of her blood, letting her body fall to the floor. And he fixed his suit, making sure it was still as composed as before all of this. 

She had lasted longer than some others, at least there was that. 


End file.
